roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Feelgood
Dr. Feelgood used to be a therapist at Greater Rosewater Royal Infirmary. He is disabled, with congenital leg disability, and requires the use of a wheelchair. He is encountered by the group when they visit patients similar to James at the hospital, and becomes involved in the day's incidents as a result. The Therapist in the Wheelchair As Layla, Barnaby, Robert and James were visiting the hospital in search of the ward where mentally-drained patients similar to James were being treated in-house and observed, the group encountered Dr. Feelgood near the maternity wards. As the group walked around the hospital, they encountered a large form that appeared to be made of lava. Clearly a demon, Layla attacked it while Barnaby and Dr. Feelgood stayed back. While Dr. Feelgood was quite blase about the situation, he also appeared to be somewhat concerned about the crying of babies that could be heard, though no door to the room containing them could be found. Eventually, out of nowhere, a door appeared and Barnaby and Dr. Feelgood entered the room inside, where they found the crying babies, with Robert uncertain as to where it came from. Dr. Feelgood remained in the room with Barnaby with mixed bemusement and concern as the Slayer went about doing what she did best outside the room, attacking demons in the groin. Afterwards, Dr. Feelgood joined the others in chasing down the babies which the Drox had stolen. Feelgood gave the group a veneer of legitimacy before the hospital staff, but his attitude towards the babies gave the others some degree of pause. When only one of the babies was recovered, Feelgood appeared to have some inkling of where they were to be taken, but did not explain or enunciate why or how he knew this. When a demon-detecting spell was cast in Imogen and Layla's room while Feelgood and the baby were present, a demon was apparently present in the room. Still, Feelgood accompanied the others to the Stone Circle where the Drox apparently planned to meet. Not so Innocuous It transpired that "Dr. Feelgood" was in fact a Drox demon, and not just any: the Drox Vanguard, the scout for the Drox incursion. Actually named Grigori, he was similarly-disabled in his Drox form and considered impure by his fellow Drox, thus hardening his heart against them. He had many magical abilities which is rare for a Drox deamon, because if this he was also looked down on by the Drox. He desired to act against the Drox and prevent them from stealing the babies. Although initially failing during his meeting with Layla, Robert and Barnaby, he was able to assist them in rescuing the stolen babies. He was warmly embraced by Barnaby, who, it transpired, was a rogue Drox as well. He then left, and has not been seen again by the main group. It is presumed that he is in hiding due to his actions against the main Drox tribe. Though Layla and Robert expressed some interest in following up on Feelgood, other circumstances meant that this was not possible. It is unknown whether his betrayal had an effect on Drox society at large, or upon the then-incumbent Leader of the Drox, Bur'nakk. Notes Dr. Feelgood was a guest player character played by Briarstone. He appears in only one episode. Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Category:Player Characters